La profecia
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Trixie es parte de una profecía pero ella no lo sabe, y necesitara ayuda para que bajoterra no sea destruida,¿podrá Trixie salvar a bajoterra sola?¿O necesitara ayuda?descubran lo aquí
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como verán soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste**

Todo parecía que iba a estar tranquilo, Trixie y Kord jugaban videojuegos, Pronto cocinaba su "exquisita" comida y Eli y Junjie entrenaban en el patio.

**EN LA SALA**

-Te voy a vencer Trixie- decía Kord.

-Ja si claro- dijo Trixie.

-Ya casi solo un poco- Kord estaba a punto de ganarle pero.

-Golpe final- dijo victoriosa.

-¡Noo! Otra partida.

-Bueno está bien- dijo reiniciando el juego de nuevo en eso llegan Eli y Junjie.

-Creí que ya habían acabado de jugar- dijo Junjie.

-Si yo también pero al parecer Kord no se cansa de perder- dijo Trixie .

-Oye- se quejo el troll.

-Ya dejen de jugar- reclamo Pronto-es hora de comer, hoy Pronto cocino un delicioso guisado de larvas y de postre gelatina con escarabajos dentro-en ese momento todos se miraron con cara de asco.

-Saben recordé que hoy iba a modificar las mecabestias adiós-dijo kord corriendo hacia el garaje.

-Yo voy a entrenar-dijo Junjie siguiendo a Kord.

-Hay acabo de recordar que debo grabar un video con Eli para .

-¿Enserio?

-Si enserio.

-Oo…cierto casi lo olvido-dijo Eli siguiéndole la corriente.

-Así que adiós-dijo tomando la mano de Eli y retirándose.

-Bueno mas para Pronto.

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

-Fiu-suspira Eli-eso estuvo cerca.

-Si muy cerca.

-Y gracias.

-De nada Eli se que no eres bueno inventando excusas.

-Si lo se, hey quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pelirroja.

**EN UN LUGAR REMOTO DE BAJOTERRA**

En una caverna muy poco conocida, sombría, tenebrosa, con lagos de agua oscura y babosas malvadas, en una cueva en forma de un castillo, en un trono se encontraba el líder de un poderoso ejército llamado Ruppers, su nombre era Zauron, tenía sus ojos rojos, casco gris que le cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos, una armadura de color gris y rojo, unos pantalones negros que tenían un poco de metal en algunos lados, planeaba como conquistar todo Bajoterra.

-Ja ja, pronto Bajoterra será mía-decía Zauron con voz maliciosa, en eso la mano derecha de Zauron, Doon toca la puerta-¿Quién?

-Señor Zauron soy yo Doon.

-Pasa-Doon entra-¿Qué sucede?

-Vine a preguntarle donde será nuestro primer ataque.

-Sera en la Caverna objetivo, lleva a once hombres contigo.

-Si señor-se retira.

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

-Lo que quería decirte es que…-Eli iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por la alarma del refugio.

-¡Chicos hay problemas!-grito Kord.

-¿Qué sucede-pregunto Eli.

-La caverna chispas quemadas, está siendo atacada por bandalos extraños.

-¿Qué clase de vándalos?-pregunto la ojiverde

-No lo se, rápido Junjie y Pronto están esperándonos en el garaje, con sus mecas listas.

-Pues que estamos esperando ¡vámonos!-dijo el ojiazul.

Se suben en sus mecas y aceleran a toda velocidad, para llegar rápido a la caverna Chispas Quemadas. Al llegar a la caverna ven a los habitantes de un lado al otro, una muchacha se acerca para hablar con ellos.

-Banda de Shane que bueno que llegaron-dijo la muchacha

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunto Eli.

-Nadie lo sabe-respondió-estos tipos solo llegaron y comenzaron a atacarnos, tienen que ayudarnos.

-No se preocupe jovencita, Pronto el magnífico vino a socorrerlos-todos a excepción de Pronto ruedan los ojos.

-Hay que separarnos, Kord, Junjie y Pronto vallan al Norte y al Oeste-dijo el líder, los chicos asienten y se van-Trixie vienes conmigo iremos al Este y al Sur.

-Ok.

Primero se dirigen al Este, mientras caminaban, Trixie recuerda que Eli le iba a decir una cosa antes de que sonara la alarma del refugio.

-¿Eli?

-¿Qué sucede Trix?

-Que me ibas a decir antes de que sonara la alarma.

-Bueno…yo…-Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por disparos-¿Oyes eso?

-Si-respondió la ojiverde.

-Vamos.

Corrían rápidamente en busca del origen de los disparos, hasta que lo encontraron, vieron correr a dos mujeres y un hombre, porque los estaban siguiendo seis Ruppers.

-Trixie lleva a esas personas seguro, mientras yo distraeré a esos sujetos.

-Entendido.

Eli disparo una babosa fosforo par cegar a los Ruppers, mientras Trixie corría hacia las personas, para llevarlas a un lugar seguro

-¡Hey por aquí!-grito Eli, los sujetos le disparan varias malvadas pero Eli logra esquivarlas, en ese momento Trixie llega para ayudar a Eli-¿Llevaste a las personas a un lugar seguro?

-Si-respondió-iré a disparar del otro lado para cubrir mas terreno.

-Corre-Trixie corre entre los arbustos para que no sea vista por ninguno de los Ruppers, al llegar al otro lado logra disparar una electroshock y Eli dispara una babosa granada, que hizo que lo Ruppers cayeran al suelo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Nosotros somos los Ruppers-respondió Doon mientras se levanta con los demás-y la próxima vez que nos encontremos la pagaran muy caro-pero antes de irse dispara una babosa demoledora malvada por donde se encontraba Trixie, pero arriba de ella se encontraban varias rocas, asi que disparo hacia las rocas.

**CON KORD, JUNJIE Y PRONTO**

Ellos se encontraban luchando con cinco Ruppers, Kord dispara a Masa, Pronto a Apestosa y Junjie Joo-joo(así se escribe), logran hacer que los Ruppers se vallan.

-Debemos buscar a Eli y Trixie-dijo Junjie.

-Tienes razón podría haber más de esos sujetos-dijo Kord.

-Y que estamos esperando Pronto los guiara hacia el Este, es por allá-dijo el topoide caminando un poco hacia el Norte, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era el Este-digo por allá.

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Trixie había visto que un Rupper disparó una babosa por donde ella se encontraba, vio que arriba de ella había varias rocas, así que corrió.

-¡Trixie cuidado!-grito Eli muy desesperado, el corrió hacia ella, su plan de Eli era ayudarla a escapar del derrumbe, pero no podían correr tan rápido así que Eli puso a Trixie en el piso y el se puso encima, para que las rocas no la golpearan, por suerte los alcanzaron rocas muy pequeñas, Eli y Trixie abrieron los ojos, pero se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca e Eli sentí un impulso de besarla…

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo actualizare lo más pronto que pueda**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten**

Eli quería besarla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, así que se levanto y ayudo a Trixie, ambos estaban demasiado sonrojados.

-Gracias…por salvarme…Eli-decía Trixie muy sonrojada.

-De nada…Trixie-dijo Eli aun apenado por lo que había ocurrido, en eso llegan Kord, Junjie y Pronto.

-¿Chicos se encuentra bien?-pregunto Junjie.

-Si estamos bien, pero por poco y morimos por culpa de esos Ruppers-dijo el ojiazul.

-¿Ruppers?-pregunto Pronto confundido.

-Si así es como se hacen llamar esos sujetos que nos atacaron-respondió la ojiverde.

-Entonces supongo que nos atacaron los mismos sujetos-Dijo Kord.

Los chicos seguían preguntándose quienes eran esos Ruppers, ya que jamás habían oído nada sobre ellos, no sabían a quienes se estaban enfrentando.

**EN LA GUARIDA DE ZAURON**

Zauron estaba esperando a sus secuaces en su trono, pensando que ya sus secuaces habían aterrorizado a toda la población de la caverna Chispas Quemadas, escucho que ya habían regresado, Doon entro para explicarle lo que había pasado en la caverna Chispas Quemadas.

-Supongo que ya aterrorizaron a todos lo ciudadanos de la caverna-dijo Zauron esperando un si como respuesta.

-No señor-Zauron al escuchar eso, se puso furioso.

-¡Como que no!-grito.

-No pudimos señor porque unos chicos, no los impidieron, se hacen llamar la banda de Shane.

-La banda de Shane-dijo en un tono más calmado-no he oído ese apellido en años, descríbelos.

-Mis compañeros vieron a tres, un troll de las cavernas, un topoide, un chico que sabe babosa fu.

-El troll y el topoide serán algo fácil en cambio el chico será un poco difícil.

-Yo logre ver a dos, un chico que parece ser el líder y una chica.

-El líder al igual que el chico será algo difícil, pero dijiste una chica.

-Sí señor.

-Descríbela.

-Pelirroja, ojos verdes y tenía buenas habilidades.

-Eso no puede ser, ella podría ser la chica de la profecía, como dice la profecía, ella detendrá nuestros planes y nos llevara hacia nuestra destrucción, mañana la siguiente caverna que quiero que ataque será la caverna Futuria, ahí quiero que secuestren a la chica y la traigan ante mí, para descubrir si en verdad es ella.

-Si señor.

\- Y antes de que se me olvide, no quiero que de nuevo me fallen-dijo en tono amenazador, asi que Doon se retira.

**EN EL REFUGIO SHANE**

Después de haberse enfrentado a los Ruppers la banda estaba muy agotada.

-Bueno ya que Pronto ve que están muy cansados y hambrientos, voy a preparar la comida-iba a continuar hablando pero sus compañeros lo interrumpieron.

-¡No!-dijeron los chicos.

-Pronto hoy no cocinaras tú-dijo el peliazul algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Pronto.

-Por qué tú también necesitas descansar-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, por eso voy a llamar a pizza rebote-dijo el troll

-Bueno no le haría mal a Pronto un descanso-dijo el topoide.

-Entonces llamare a pizza rebote-dijo Kord contento.

-Fiu-suspiraron Eli, Trixie y Junjie.

Después de 20 minutos, llega la pizza.

-Chicos la pizza llego-dijo el troll, poniendo la pizza en la mesa.

-Que bien-dijo Junjie sentándose.

Luego de comer la pizza, Pronto termino dormido en el sofá de la sala, Kord fue a su habitación y también Junjie.

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo Junjie

-Buenas noches Junjie-dijeron Eli y Trixie, así que Junjie cerró la puerta, dejando a Eli y Trixie solos en el pasillo.

-A Eli, una vez más quiero agradecerte por salvarme-dijo la ojiverde.

-No hay de que Trixie.

-Si no me hubieras ayudado seguramente hubiera muerto.

-Es que yo no podía permitir que te pasara algo-dijo el ojiazul un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-Buenas noches Eli-dijo la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eli, un poco ruborizada.

-Buenas noches Trixie-dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ELI**

-Burpy, lo viste Trixie me dio un beso en la mejilla, crees que le guste-le dijo a su babosa infierno, la babosa solo chillo en modo de aprobación, al final Eli termino profundamente dormido pensando en Trixie.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TRIXIE**

Trixie no dejaba de pensar en Eli, ya que cuando la había salvado se sintió tan segura cerca de el, pero también no dejaba de preguntarse quienes eran esos Ruppers, que es lo que querían y porque dentro de ella sabia que ya los conocía de alguna parte.

Continuara…

**Si lo se está algo corto pero al lado de mi esta mi hermanito diciéndome que si ya le prestó la computadora y esta insoportable, bueno antes de que se me olvide les quiero decir que tengo una página en Facebook que tiene el mismo nombre que tengo en Fanfiction, bueno me voy pronto actualizare este fic.**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTE, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

Al día siguiente Junjie fue el primero en despertar, después Kord y Eli y Trixie despertaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Eli-saludo Trixie.

-Buenos días Trix-dijo sonriéndole, ambos bajaron las escaleras y saludaron a Kord y Junjie.

-Buenos días chicos- dijeron ambos.

-Chicos aprovechemos que Pronto sigue durmiendo-dijo Kord con cara de preocupación-rápido hay que preparar el desayuno antes de que despierte.

-Tienes razón Kord, seguramente querrá preparar algún platillo con insectos-dijo Junjie con cara de asco, ya que se estaba imaginando que platillo prepararía Pronto.

-Entonces sugiero que nos demos prisa antes de que despierte-dijo el peliazul algo nervioso.

Entonces todos se apresuraron a preparar el desayuno antes de que el topoide despertara e insistiera en preparar de desayuno insectos, todos corrían de un lado a otro para buscar algunos ingredientes, al final terminaron de preparar el desayuno y comenzaron a comer.

-Qué bueno que Pronto no ha despertado-dijo la pelirroja.

-Por fin podemos desayunar comida decente-dijo el troll saboreando la comida.

Después de que acabaran de desayunar, Pronto por fin despertó.

-Bueno Pronto ya está aquí para servirles el desayuno-dijo Pronto bajando las escaleras

-A lo siento Pronto ya teníamos hambre así que no preparamos el desayuno-dijo Kord.

-O bueno entonces me disculpo por no haber preparado el desayuno, desde mañana me despertare más temprano-los chicos intercambiaron miradas de asco.

-¡No!-dijeron todos a excepción de Pronto.

-Pronto no hace falta que mañana te despiertes más temprano…tienes que descansar-dijo la ojiverde algo nerviosa.

-Trixie tiene razón, tienes que descansar tus dos cerebros-dijo el ojiazul siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga.

-Bueno tal vez tengan razón necesito descansar mas-dijo el topoide, con eso los chicos se aliviaron un poco.

**EN LA GUARIDA DE ZAURON**

-Señor ya tenemos todo listo para el siguiente ataque-dijo Doon.

-Bien, tráiganme a la chica con vida-dijo Zauron en un tono un poco amenazador.

-Sí señor.

-Necesito a la chica con vida, para saber si de verdad es ella, la necesitare viva para hacerle todas las pruebas para confirmar si es ella, espero que esta vez no me fallen, quedo claro-Doon solo asintió y se retiro-pronto sabré si de verdad es quien se dice ser.

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Después de insistirle a Pronto que no se despertara temprano todos estaban en lo suyo Eli estaba pensando en invitar a Trixie a salir, Kord le hacía mantenimiento a su meca, Trixie estaba en la video pantalla editado algunos videos, Junjie entrenaba Babosa fu en el patio y Pronto como siempre estaba discutiendo con sus babosas.

**EN LA HABITACION DE ELI**

Eli estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama pensando en cómo invitaría a Trixie a salir, ya que hace algunos días lo trataba de intentar, pero luego o lo interrumpían o el no se armaba de valor; desde hace unos meses se había dado cuenta de que le estaba empezando a dar un cariño muy especial, desde un principio él había sentido una atracción por ella, pero pensó que era normal porque era una chica linda, pero con cada día que se encontraba junto a ella se empezó a enamorar de Trixie, no solo por su forma física, también fue su forma de ser, alegre, valiente, simpática, honesta, divertida, inteligente, etc, tenía tantas cualidades que no podía mencionarlas a todas, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado al principio no lo acepto pero luego acepto que estaba enamorado.

-Burpy crees que hoy sea un buen día para invitar a Trixie-dijo Eli toma a la pequeña babosa en sus manos, la babosa solo asintió-crees que sea una buena idea es decir y si no quiere-Burpy trataba de convencer a Eli-está bien lo hare-con eso se dirige hacia la sala.

**EN LA SALA**

Eli bajo las escalera pensando en cómo se lo preguntaría, pero salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio a Trixie en la video pantalla, Eli respiro profundo y se dirigió hacia Trixie.

-Hola Trixie ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto el peliazul.

-Estoy editando algunos videos-contesto la pelirroja.

-Que bien, Trix puedo preguntarte una cosa-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Claro Eli ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…quería preguntarte…-pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por la alarma del refugio. Eli puso una cara de enserio otra vez, pero tuvo que resignarse y ver que sucedía, descubrió que habían atacado la caverna Futuria, de repente en la video pantalla apareció un video.

-¡Auxilio banda de Shane!-dijo Kate desesperada-nos atacan unos sujetos con mascara tiene que ayudarnos nos están saqueando y están destruyendo casi toda la caverna por favor vengan rápido-atrás de ella se podían ver personas corriendo desesperadas y con eso termino el video, luego los chicos llegaron corriendo.

-Chicos oímos la alarma ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Junjie.

-Están atacando la caverna Futuria, probablemente sea esos Ruppers, prepárense ya nos vamos-dijo el ojiazul todos asintieron y se fueron a sus mecas tomando ruta para ir a la caverna Futuria, después de unos minutos llegaron a la caverna, vieron a Kate salir del lugar donde estaba ocultándose.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, están destruyendo toda la caverna-dijo Kate.

-Descuida nos encargaremos-dijo Eli, Trixie estaba buscando algo con su cámara hasta que vio a los Ruppers destruyendo varias casas así que decidió avisarle a Eli.

-Eli, tenías razón si son los Ruppers-dijo Trixie con el ojo en la lente, hasta que vio a uno de los Ruppers voltear hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Creo que ya nos vieron-dijo Junjie.

-Bueno entonces a disparar-dijo el peliazul, pero los Ruppers se adelantaron y dispararon.

-Creo que ya se nos adelantaron-dijo Pronto con temor, entonces comenzaron a disparar varias babosas.

-Sepárense y rodéenlos-dijo el ojiazul.

-Entendido-dijo el troll, todos hicieron lo que su líder les dijo, Kord disparo una babosa granada, Eli a Burpy, Trixie a Tornado, Junjie a Joo-Joo y Pronto una babosa carnero, después de disparar las babosas simultáneamente los Ruppers cayeron al suelo.

-SI-dijo la pelirroja, pero no se percataron de que Doon estaba detrás de Trixie esperando el momento justo para capturarla, entonces en un movimiento rápido logro ponerle un trapo con alcohol en su nariz, haciendo que Trixie se desmayara Doon la cargo y le amarro las manos.

-Ya tenemos lo queríamos-dijo Doon, mientras lo demás Ruppers se levantaban.

-¡Trixie!-grito Eli

**Continuara…**

**De una vez aviso que tal vez tarde algo en actualizar el capitulo, de todas formas les avisare en mi pagina cualquier cosa que suceda bueno nos vemos luego**

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola perdón si es que tarde algo, pero bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto episodio nos leemos abajo.**

-¡Noo!-gritaba Eli, veía como trataban de llevársela, así que disparo una babosa granada que exploto cerca de donde se encontraban los Ruppers.

-¡Vámonos!-ordeno Doon, llevándose a Trixie y subiendo a su mecabestia .

-Hay que seguirlos-dijo el peliazul a la banda, los chicos solo asintieron, Eli conducía su meca a toda velocidad para no perderlos.

-Eli no podremos alcanzarlos van muy rápido- dijo Junjie.

-Transformen sus mecas-la banda solo siguió las instrucciones de su líder y transformaron sus mecas, siguieron conduciendo, pero algo le pasaba a Eli, pronto había reconocido el camino y pensó que no tenían escapatoria, ya que mas al fondo del camino había un callejón sin salida, pero por un segundo los perdió de vista, ya que no estaban por ninguna parte como si se hubieran esfumado de alguna forma, pero eso era imposible ya que el camino se había acabado-no-susurro.

-¡Que! ¿Adónde se fueron?-dijo Kord mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo.

-Se llevaron a Trixie-dijo el ojiazul cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo Eli-le dijo el troll.

-No puedo Kord.

-Eli no podemos ir ahora a salvarla, no tenemos idea de porque la secuestraron, ni adonde se la llevaron y tampoco tenemos un plan-dijo el experto en Babosa Fu.

-Eli creo que Junjie tiene razón-dijo Pronto.

-Pero pueden lastimarla-dijo Eli un tanto triste.

-Amigo se que la amas pero-Eli lo interumpe.

-Que…Trixie no me gusta…solo me preocupo por ella…-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Claro-dijo Kord con sarcasmo-como sea no podemos ir a salvarla sin un buen plan, será mejor ir por ella mañana.

-Está bien Kord-dijo el peliazul cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo, la rescataremos-dijo el troll tratando de animarlo.

-Vámonos-ordeno el líder subiendo a su mecabestia, los chicos solo hicieron caso y aceleraron.

**EN LA GUARIDA DE ZAURON**

Después de que los Ruppers hubieran escapado de la Banda de Shane por un pasadizo secreto, llevaron a Trixie ante Zauron.

-Con que ella es quien dice ser la chica de la profecía, eso lo veremos, llévensela a una habitación-ordeno Zauron.

-Si señor-dijeron tres guardias y se retiran

-Señor ¿Qué va a hacer con la chica?-pregunto Doon, al lado de el.

-Por ahora habrá que esperar a que despierte, luero le haremos las pruebas para saber si es ella y si lo es la tendremos encerrada aquí para que no intervenga en nuestros planes-Doon solo asintió y se retiro.

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Después de haber regresado al refugio, todos se sentían tristes por Trixie, la extrañaban demasiado, en especial Eli luego de un rato todos se fueron a dormir porque mañana seria un largo día ya que irían a buscar a Trixie, pero en cambio Eli no podía dormir, estaba muy pensativo, lo único que estaba en su mente fue esa horrible imagen cuando se llevaron a Trixie, extrañaba su dulce voz, esa sonrisa que veía todos los días al despertar o al dormir, de repente derramo una lagrima y esta vez no había nadie que lo consolara, siempre Trixie lo hacía pero ahora ella no estaba junto a él, eso hacía que Eli se sintiera peor.

-Te prometo que te voy a salvar Trix-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

**Continuara…**

**Hola si se que esta muy corto pero como dije no tengo tanto tiempo pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será un poco más largo, una pregunta ¿Alguien conoce la nueva película que va a salir que se llama archivo 253? Yo quiero verla se ve que va estar buena, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo espero que estén bien, bueno nos leemos abajo.**

Ya había amanecido el primero en despertar fue Eli, no había podido dormir bien con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, salió de su cuarto muy soñoliento, camino hacia la habitación de Trixie, abrió lentamente la puerta, vio el cuarto vacio, eso solo le hizo recordar cuanto la extrañaba, así que solo cerró la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja y bajo a la sala, sin antes suspirar.

-Como te extraño Trix-dijo en un tono muy triste, después de un rato vio bajar a Kord y Junjie.

-Buenos días Eli-saludo Junjie.

-Buenos días-dijo Eli tratando de sonar normal.

-La extrañas mucho no es cierto?-pregunto Kord, Eli solo asintió.

-Tranquilo Eli, la encontraremos.

-Por ahora hay que desayunar antes de que Pronto despierte.

-Si-dijo el peliazul un poco mejor, así que los tres caminaron hacia la cocina para prepara el desayuno antes de que cierto topoide despertara y les quitara la oportunidad de comer comida decente.

**EN LA GUARIDA DE ZAURON**

Trixie se encontraba en una especie de cuarto con una reja, afuera de la celda se encontraba un guardia vigilando a la chica, la vio moverse un poco, supo que pronto despertaría así que llamo a Doon para que le avisara a Zauron, que en poco tiempo sabría la verdad, el guardia le puso unas cadenas a la pelirroja, Doon se la llevo con Zauron, poco a poco Trixie abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo algo alterada y tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado, hasta que recordó que ella estaba luchando, luego que alguien la había tomado por sorpresa y alguien le puso algo en su nariz que hizo que todo se pusiera negro.

-Ja ja ja-rio malignamente Zauron-estas en mi guarida pequeña.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto un poco enojada.

-Para descubrir la verdad-contesto con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Haces muchas preguntas niña, la verdad sobre si tú eres la chica de la profecía, pero basta de la charla, ¡Traigan el libro!-sus guardias obedecieron y le trajeron un libro, que tenia escrito un lenguaje antiguo, Zauron lo abrió y leyó-primero veremos ojos verdes y pelo rojo si, luego sangre B negativa-(tuve que preguntarle a mi mamá cuales son los tipos de sangre menos comunes y ella me dijo que los negativos)los guardias sabían que debían hacerle una cortada a la chica, así que tomaron un cuchillo y le hicieron una cortada a Trixie en el brazo.

-Aaa…-grito Trixie de dolor, Zauron solo ignoro su grito, tomo un cristal(más o menos como la vitalis cristal) y lo paso por el brazo de Trixie que estaba derramando sangre, de repente el cristal absorbió la sangre y se ilumino.

-No puede ser, es ella-dijo Zauron sabiendo que eso no sería bueno-enciérrenla, vigílenla, hagan lo necesario pero no quiero que escape, ¡Quedo claro!-dijo en un tono amenazante, los guardias estaban algo asustados pero contuvieron el miedo y asintieron, así que empujaron a Trixie para que caminara.

**CON LA BANDA DE SHANE**

Después de que todos, a excepción de Pronto hubieran desayunado, Pronto despertó y se quejo de que nos les había podido cocinar nada, pero después como siempre lo acepto y preparo su comida llena de insectos, luego de un rato pensaron en donde buscar primero, así que se les ocurrió ir a la caverna donde habían desaparecido los Ruppers, tomaron rumbo hacia la caverna y aceleraron sus mecas con la esperanza de encontrara a Trixie.

-Y bien que se supone que debemos hacer aquí-dijo Pronto.

-Debemos hallar alguna pista para descubrir donde se encuentra Trixie-dijo el ojiazul.

-Aun no entiendo como escaparon, iban directo a un callejón sin salida-dijo Junjie.

-Cierto es imposible que hayan atravesando esas rocas sin haber disparado ni una sola babosa-dijo Kord.

-Algo debían saber sobre esta caverna como para escapar así.

-Y por donde comenzamos a buscar-pregunto el topoide-bueno yo buscare cerca de estas rocas-dijo poniendo su mano sobre una roca pequeña, entonces algunas rocas cayeron, haciendo que el topoide gritara de horror, la banda al escuchar su grito volteo y vio una entrada algo grande, el topoide abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la entrada.

-Pronto eres un genio, nadie pensó en un pasadizo secreto, bien hecho-le dijo su líder.

-No hay de que-los chicos entraron por la entrada, estaba algo oscuro, pero siguieron caminando hasta ver una luz, que siguieron, entonces encontraron la caverna y una cueva en forma de castillo todos se sorprendieron al ver esto.

**Continuara…**

**Hola espero que se la hayan pasado bien estos días, el otro día saben me entere de que en chile hay una ley aprueba matar a los perros ¿Pueden creerlo? cuando me entere yo puse una de cómo pueden hacerle eso a los perros, los animales también tienen sentimientos, eso me puso triste, porque a mi me encantan los animales y no me gusta cuando los lastiman o los matan, así que corran la voz, porque alguien debe hacer algo, pero bueno los veré en otra historia nos vemos.**

**BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS ME EXTRAÑARON, ÑA YO SE QUE NO, PERO COMO SEA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO.**

-Aquí debieron traer a Trixie-comento Junjie.

-Tienes razón Junjie y algo me dice que está dentro de esa fortaleza –dijo Kord.

-Debemos encontrarla y traerla de vuelta-dijo Eli muy decidido.

-Eli creo que hay un problema-dijo el troll-estoy viendo demasiados guardias en las entradas y en algunos balcones-señalando a todos los Ruppers.

-Sin mencionar que están bien armados-dijo Pronto con voz temerosa.

-Ya que todos no podemos ir porque nos descubrirían iré yo-dijo el peliazul.

-Amigo estas seguro de que es una buena idea, es decir crees que puedas entrar y salir sin ser descubierto-dijo algo dudoso Kord.

-Sé que es arriesgado pero tengo que ir salvarla, veré como entrar quédense aquí y si hay problemas los llamare por el comunicador-fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacia la fortaleza de Zauron.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un punto en el que no hubieran tantos guardias, después de un rato logro encontrar un balcón que no tenía ni un solo guardia, asi que con ayuda de su babosa infierno logro entrar por ahí, se dio cuenta que estaba en una pequeña biblioteca, salió con cuidado de allí para que ningún Rupper lo llegara a ver, camino por varios pasillos hasta que logro encontrar una puerta con guardias, supuso que ahí se encontraría Trixie, tuvo que entrar en otra habitación y salir por la ventana, disparo a tejedora para crear una cuerda, se abalanzo hasta la otra ventana para acercarse, con cuidado abrió la venta para no ser descubierto y se encontró con una gran sorpresa Trixie se encontraba inconsciente en una cama, Eli se acerco y se dio cuenta que tenía una cortada en uno de sus brazos, el comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

-Trixie…-comenzó a llamarla-Trixie por favor despierta…-una lagrima comenzó a brotar en su ojo, pero no había notado que Trixie empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

-Eli…-dijo Trixie-porque estas llorando.

-Trix estas viva-dijo abrazándola, a lo cual Trixie correspondió-creí que te había perdido.

-Pero eso no sucedió estoy aquí-dijo separándose un poco de el-no sabes cuánto te extrañe, me alegra que vinieras.

-Jamás te dejaría- Trixie solo sonrió ante esas palabras, pero puso una mueca de dolor, por la cortada que le habían ocasionado los Ruppers en el brazo-¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto molesto.

-No es nada, estoy bien-tratando de no mostrar su cara de dolor.

-Claro que no estás bien, esa herida se te puede infectar-busco en el cajón que estaba a un lado de la cama alcohol y algodón para limpiar su herida, busco en el primer cajón pero no encontró nada, en el segundo por fin logro encontrar lo quería, así que empezó a desinfectar su herida con cuidado.

-Auch-dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila, sabes porque te capturaron-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Sí, dicen que soy la chica de la profecía, por eso me capturaron y por eso me cortaron, querían comprobar si lo era, mi sangre toco un cristal y se ilumino, Zauron dijo que…

-Espera quien es Zauron- interrumpió Eli

-Es el que ordeno que me capturaran, dijo que si era la chica que buscaban, le dijo a sus guardias que hicieran lo necesario para que no escapara, pero parece que todo lo que tiene que ver con esa profecía está escrito en un libro antiguo, logre alcanzar a ver que lo metieron a una habitación cerca de aquí-después noto que Eli había terminado de desinfectar la herida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto.

-Sí, creo que si-contesto.

-Bien, hay que apresurarnos si queremos que nadie se dé cuenta de que escapaste.

-Eli no creo poder ir.

-¿Que porque?

-No podemos dejar esto así, si Zauron pidió que me vigilaran y que no escapara, es porque no quieren que descubra que puede dejarlos en desventaja a ellos debo quedarme.

-Trixie no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí después de lo que te hicieron-dijo mirando su brazo.

-Si se lo que hicieron pero tengo averiguar que no quieren que descubra, por favor confía en mí-dijo suplicándole.

-Trix confió mucho en ti pero no quiero que te lastimen, tal vez ellos no pueden matarte aunque quisieran pero dudo que eso los detenga para lastimarte peor-dijo fijando su vista hacia otro lado, Trixie se dio cuenta y puso una maño en su hombro.

-Eli no me pasara nada.

-Bien pero si encuentras algo o tienes problemas me hablaras por el comunicador, imagino que te quitaron el tuyo así que toma-poniéndole en su mano otro comunicador-pero no voy a dejarte sin antes decirte algo, recuerdas que trataba de decirte algo antes de que la alarma nos interrumpiera-ella solo asintió, con eso el peliazul prosiguió-bueno yo al principio quería preguntarte que si podríamos tener una cita, pero ahora en caso de que pase algo quiero decirte que me gustas, y si no sientes lo mismo por mi lo entiendo, también comprendo si quieres que esta amistad termine-algo cabizbajo comenzó a caminar hacia la venta.

-Eli espera-dijo tomándole su mano-tu también me gustas Eli Shane-Eli se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, así que comenzó a acercarse a ella, Trixie solo hacia lo mismo, hasta que ambos sentían sus respiraciones cerca, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros, hasta que sellaron sus labios en un hermoso beso…

**Continuara…**

**Levante la mano a quien de aquí le gustan los jovenes titanes originales y no se conforma con los actuales, bueno pues les tengo una super noticia habrá una serie que se tratara sobre ellos en TNT, por ahora se confirmo la presencia de Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Batichica y otros dos personajes que no recuerdo pero no han dicho sí estarán Cyborg y Chico bestia, el titulo de la serie será "Titans", además habrá un triangulo amoroso entre Starfire, Nightwing y Batichica, en mi opinión prefiero que Nightwing se quede con Starfire; aun no se ha confirmado el estreno de esta serie pero puede ser que sea estrenada a finales de 2015 o en el 2016, pero bueno como dije esta es una noticia muy genial ya que la serie actual "Teen Titans Go" no me gusta en lo absoluto ya que creo que hace ver a los jóvenes titanes muy mal, diría que es una vergüenza, porque los que pasaban antes eran más geniales es decir había más acción, algo de drama y Robin no era un presumido, pero agradezco que quieran hacer una serie versión humana de estos personajes, bueno por ultimo creo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar este fic.**

**Bye, los quiero**


End file.
